Data processing devices are deployed in many different configurations and are used for many different applications in a variety of data processing environments. Management of a data processing environment may be performed in a number of nonexclusive ways. Changes may occur to data processing devices of a data processing environment. Compliance with various regulatory and/or other guidelines may be impacted by these changes.